monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Official custom dolls
There exist a handful of Monster High dolls that are custom made for their owners by Mattel in celebration of an event. These dolls are one of a kind, but generally recycle the head mold and/or accessories. With one exception, the dolls are official, but the characters they represent are not. The two exceptions are Madison Fear and Grimmily Anne McShmiddlebopper, whose characters are official, but not fully owned by Mattel. Dolls Catia Morais In 2011, Mattel launched a contest on the Portuguese Monster High website to design a character and the winner would have their design produced as a doll. People who entered had to design both an appearance and give the character a biography. Though the contest drew a lot of interest, it was only months after the competion that Mattel announced a winner by August 08, 2012, and then only discreetly did so elsewhere on the internet. The winning design was a white werecat with black stripes by the name of Catia Morais. She has one purple and one blue eye and black and orange hair. Her dress is unique to the doll, but the shoes and purse come from the 'Basic' Clawdeen Wolf doll and the mold itself is 'Campus Stroll' Toralei Stripe. Canela In 2011, Mattel launched a contest on the Spanish Monster High website to design a character and the winner would have their design produced as a doll. People who entered had to design both an appearance and give the character a biography. Though the contest drew a lot of interest, it was only months after the competion that Mattel announced a winner by October 07, 2012. The winning design was a white witch with with web markings running down her legs by the name of Canela. She has blue eyes and black and blue hair. Her dress is unique to the doll, but the shoes come from the 'Basic' Clawdeen Wolf doll, the belt belongs to 'Maul Session' Operetta, and the purse mold originally came with 'School's Out' Spectra Vondergeist. The doll's mold itself is Sweet 1600 C.A. Cupid. Dracugoona In 2011, Mattel launched a contest on the French Monster High website to design a character and the winner would have their design produced as a doll. People who entered had to design both an appearance and give the character a biography. Though the contest drew a lot of interest, it was only months after the competion that Mattel announced a winner by October 27, 2012. The winning design was a pink vampire/sea monster hybrid by the name of Dracugoona. She has green eyes and black, yellow, pink, and blue hair. Her dress is unique to the doll, but the shoes come from the 'Campus Stroll' Toralei Stripe doll and the mold itself is the Create-A-Monster dragon. Madison Fear In 2014, Mattel created a doll of Madison Fear, the Monster High persona of Madison Beer, who had sung the second theme song of the franchise: "We Are Monster High". The doll was specifically created for Madison Beer and given to her during an exclusive premiere party on March 15, 2014 in honor of "Frights, Camera, Action!". The doll uses a Cleo de Nile doll mold, but its accessories are all unique. Zori Weatherbolt Zori Weatherbolt is a doll created in 2015 as a gift to Victoria Cartwright in cooperation with Make-A-Wish America. The doll was designed by Cartwright herself with help from the creative team behind Monster High, as well as provided with matching fiction in the form of a bio and a script reading some time prior to November 24, 2015. In the latter case, Cartwright provided the character's voice.Wish Granted: Tori Creates her own Monster High Doll at youTube Freaky Fusion doll Grimmily Anne McShmiddlebopper External links * Contest winners at Monster High World * Freaky Fusion doll Category:Lineless dolls